Disappearing Act
Disappearing Act is the 19th episode of Uncle Grandpa Season 4, and the 123rd episode overall of the series. Synopsis Uncle Grandpa helps a young wanna be magician by teaching her a new trick. Character Appearances Major Characters *Uncle Grandpa *Belly Bag (Non-Speaking) *Kimmy Minor Characters *Timmy *Goldfish *Magic Johnson *Jonathan *Magic Assistant 1st Half *Magic Assistant 2nd Half Plot Kimmy's brother is getting impatient with her since it's almost bed time, Kimmy tells her brother that this is magic and it doesn't follow rules and she shows him cards that isn't his, she pulls out a credit card and she says she used it to buy her magic kit, her brother tells her to call him when she's read the instructions and he's going to go do something fun like floss his teeth and he magically wears some sunglasses, Kimmy wants to know how he did that and he tells her to read the instructions. Kimmy believes that instructions aren't fun and that they take all the magic out of magic and she suggests to find herself another trick, she opens her kit and Uncle Grandpa is in it and he got lost taking some trash out and he throws a trash bag in her room. Kimmy is happy to see him as she believes that he'll teach her magic, Uncle Grandpa is not really sure how much fun they're going to have learning magic, he magically appears from behind her and she wants to know how he did it, Uncle Grandpa tells her that it was a floppy cartoon mistake and that Cartoon Network will hire anybody. Uncle Grandpa shows her some magic, he takes off his nose, pulls a cotton swab from behind her ear, and he asks her to pick a number from 1 to 27. Kimmy doesn't want these magic tricks as they're the same ones her grandfather will play, she wants to know how did Uncle Grandpa learn magic and he tells her that he went to a school for wizards, Kimmy wants to know what's it called and Uncle Grandpa tells her that it's the Golden Hills Community College class of 2003, Kimmy wants to borrow Belly Bag, he tells her that only a skilled professional can wield it as he knocks over everything in her room. Uncle Grandpa doesn't know if Kimmy is responsible enough, she tells him that she wants to learn magic to and he tells her the best way she's going to learn is to do it herself and that she can be his assistant in this classic disappearing act. He tells Kimmy that when he says the magic words to close the door, he then says the words and Kimmy teleports, her brother wants to know where his sister is and he tells him that she disappeared, he then goes on to ask a lot of other things until he teleports himself away. Kimmy is astonished at the place they've arrived in, Uncle Grandpa tells her that it's the magical void where it holds all things magic and that he took a class on this at the community college, Kimmy then asks him if he knows how to make them reappear in reality, Uncle Grandpa tells her that they have to go back through the door and he sees it's missing. Kimmy is worried that they're going to get stuck there, Uncle Grandpa tells her to relax and that they have to find the door, he goes off looking for it until he falls off the floating platform. Kimmy goes to look and Uncle Grandpa reappears on a magic carpet to ride on, she gets on and they head out. Kimmy tells Uncle Grandpa that ridding on the magic carpet reminds her of that one movie and Uncle Grandpa tells her that he loves Sleepless in Seattle. He stops the carpet to asks a pair of legs if it seen the door come by and it points them into a direction and they ride off, they pass through a field of magic eight balls and Uncle Grandpa explains that they're ancient artifacts that provide answers to lives greatest mysteries, he grabs one and asks it what are their chances of them getting trapped her and he reads the eight as an infinity. Kimmy sees the door fly by and into a portal, she tells the carpet to follow it and Uncle Grandpa tells her to say the magic word, she does and they enter the portal. They enter a place that's super dark and Uncle Grandpa figures that it's the black magic area which is not for the faint of heart, Kimmy wishes for some head lights and they appear. Kimmy tells Uncle Grandpa that she's not too sure about that place, and someone off screen asks if they said Uncle Grandpa, a giant disembodied skull is happy to see Uncle Grandpa and that it's been ages, Uncle Grandpa says hi to his buddy Jonathan, Kimmy asks if they know each other and Uncle Grandpa tells her that they studied magic together and now Jonathan is the dark lord of the black magic realm and he jokes about how he doesn't like to goat about it and Uncle Grandpa laughs. Jonathan asks them what brings them to his realm and Uncle Grandpa tells him that they're looking for a door that came this way and Jonathan says that he can use black magic to send them back IN EXCHANGE FOR THEIR SOULS! and this scares Kimmy, Jonathan laughs and offers to point them into the right direction, he does and Uncle Grandpa tells him that he owes him one and he says goodbye. Kimmy believes that this place gets weirder by the minute and Uncle Grandpa says that he seen weirder, Kimmy is desperately looking for the door until they're trapped in a giant cup and tossed around, they're off the carpet and they fall down. Uncle Grandpa wants to know where did Kimmy go and she's under him, Kimmy looks over and sees the door and wants this all to end, she closes the door but it didn't work and she tries again and it still doesn't work. Uncle Grandpa may have a trick up his sleeve and he pulls out a magician's handbook and Kimmy states that real magic shouldn't need instructions and then it wouldn't be magic, Uncle Grandpa tells her that she's right and tosses the handbook away, she tells him that he really didn't need to kick it into oblivion and Uncle Grandpa tells her that the pressures on. Kimmy continues to try to teleport through the door and it doesn't work, she's worried that she's going to be stuck there forever and Uncle Grandpa tells her to try the magic word and it doesn't work and Kimmy starts to cry. Uncle Grandpa tells her to use the other magic word and it works and Kimmy is in her room, Uncle Grandpa congratulates her, she wants to know how he got there first and he explains that it's CARTOON MAGIC! Kimmy thanks Uncle Grandpa for teaching her magic and she can't wait to show her brother the disappearing act. Uncle Grandpa warns her about using magic and it has a way of playing tricks on your mind, he then leaves Kimmy's Room. Kimmy hopes her brother Timmy is still awake, she opens her door and finds that she's still in the magic void, the magician's handbook falls and Kimmy figures that she better start reading some instructions. Trivia *This episode's quote is "Hamburger Face!". *This episode shares the same name with another episode from Nickelodeon’s "ChalkZone". *Kimmy believes that magic doesn't follow rules. *Uncle Grandpa breaks the fourth wall by explaining that his trick was just a floppy cartoonist mistake, and mentions that Cartoon Network will hire anybody. **He also points out "Cartoon Magic" as it's the most powerful form of magic on planet Earth. *Uncle Grandpa learned magic from a magical school for wizards, this could be a reference to "Harry Potter". **The school Uncle Grandpa went to was called "Golden Hills Community College" and was class of 2003. ***Although Golden Hills is a real place in California, the only thing closest there is a community church. *The magical void holds all things magic. *Magic Johnson of the Lakers makes an appearance, although his jersey says "La Acres". *Kimmy almost referenced the Disney movie "Aladdin" while ridding the magic carpet. **But Uncle Grandpa thinks she's talking about "Sleepless in Seattle". *This episode uses music from Even More Shorts, Relaxation Land, and Uncle Grandpa Ate My Homework!. *Magic eight balls are ancient artifacts that could provide answers for life greatest mysteries. *The magic words are "Hocus Copesto Goodmorning Modesto", and "Please". *Running Gags: **Kimmy pulling out different cards. **Uncle Grandpa doing lame magic tricks. **Someone saying the magic words. **Timmy asking too many questions. **Kimmy opening and closing the door. **Kimmy believe thinking magic shouldn't need instructions. *Errors: **When they're back in Kimmy's room, the room is clean. Gallery Category:Episodes Category:Aired Episodes Category:Season 4